TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS (STD 5) THE AVENGERS CLINTNAT NC-17
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "—Natasha, no quiero poner en riesgo lo que ya tenemos. Prefiero esto a… Las manos fuertes de ella, agarradas a sus antebrazos, se lo impidieron. —El riesgo es nuestra vida –le dijo Natasha, con voz grave—. Todo lo que hacemos comporta riesgo. El riesgo nos puede matar pero también puede hacer que encontremos algo por lo que merezca la pena seguir viviendo."


**TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS (STRIKE TEAM DELTA 5)**

Clint giró por el pasillo de la planta veintisiete del Triskelion, en dirección a la escueta oficina que compartía con Nat cuando ambos no estaban pateándole el culo al malo de turno.

A pesar de estar dirigiéndose hacia aquella oficina, era su día libre. Sus días de asueto podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. "Y estos tienen casi la misma frecuencia que el cometa Halley", recapacitó Clint mientras continuaba con su camino. SHIELD no era una empresa cualquiera, a la que pudiera pedirle días libres para ir al médico o hacer recados. Y cuando llegaba ese momento, prefería no poner un pie en ninguna de las instalaciones de la agencia. A menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Le gustaban aquellos pequeños intervalos entre misión y misión. Mucho. Lo único importante que solía hacer era entrenar con Natasha en algún gimnasio fuera de SHIELD, en donde no eran los agentes Barton y Romanoff, sino dos personas que disfrutan de su tiempo libre y de su mutua compañía. Por lo general, aquellos entrenamientos que comenzaban con bromas y pullas, no terminaban hasta que uno de los dos admitía su derrota ante el otro, con algún moratón en su cuerpo y la cara aplastada contra el tatami del gimnasio. Después de eso, solían ir a tomar cervezas. Ésa era la segunda cosa que más le gustaba.

Saludó a algunos compañeros cuando se cruzó con ellos con un simple cabeceo y una media sonrisa que no pasó más allá de sus labios, y siguió su camino con un andar decidido.

No estaba muy seguro de en qué momento Nat se había convertido en una constante en su vida. Dos años atrás, cuando no pudo matarla en las calles de El Cairo, no habría podido anticipar lo que ella significaría para él tras aquel tiempo.

Lo cierto era que Natasha había sabido encajar a la perfección en SHIELD y en la manera en que la organización se desarrollaba. Había trabajado duro, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Sabía que había tenido que soportar miradas de reojo y hasta de desprecio; murmullos y cuchicheos por los pasillos, y barbillas levantadas y orgullosas. Ella lo había tolerado en silencio y con educación, con la convicción de que, algún día, aquello pasaría. Y el tiempo se había asegurado de poner todo en su lugar.

Acababa de traspasar la puerta automática de cristal que lo conduciría hasta la oficina cuando miró el reloj de su muñeca. La doce de la mañana. Él tendría que estar preparando junto a Nat el informe de la última misión que ambos habían llevado a cabo. En lugar de eso, era ella sola quien lo estaba haciendo. Habían llegado a aquel acuerdo de la manera más democrática que pudieron encontrar: se lo apostaron a los dardos la noche anterior.

A pesar de que lo había intentado con ahínco hasta el final, Nat había terminado perdiendo. "Así son las cosas. Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde, Romanoff", recordó haberle dicho mientras apuraba su penúltima cerveza. Y aunque él no tenía por qué estar allí, su sentido del compañerismo bien valía más que un momentáneo sentimiento de euforia. Estaba dispuesto a invalidar la victoria de la noche anterior y echarle una mano si ella así lo necesitaba.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y enfiló hacia la oficina que los dos compartían. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero un haz de luz se colaba por la rendija inferior. La sonrisa que antes sólo se había adivinado volvió de pleno a su rostro.

Sus nudillos apenas rozaron la madera de la puerta. Sin esperar a tener una respuesta, la abrió solo lo justo para asomar su cabeza al interior.

Natasha levantó la mirada del teclado en cuando intuyó su presencia. Un mechón de pelo rojizo había escapado de su melena y le rozaba la mejilla. A menudo se preguntaba si Natasha podría ser más hermosa de lo que ya lo era. La respuesta a su pregunta siempre era un rotundo sí. Le sonrió y ella le correspondió de igual manera, haciendo que su rostro se relajara al instante.

—Hey, ¿cómo lo llevas? –le preguntó.

Natasha hundió los hombros de manera afectada y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Cansada. Y harta de este informe.

La sonrisa que había mantenido todo aquel tiempo desde que llegara se hizo más amplia en el rostro de Clint.

—No debiste jugártelo a los dardos –le contestó.

Girándose en el asiento, Natasha lo miró de frente y elevó una ceja hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—La próxima vez que nos lo vayamos a jugar a algo, recuérdame elegir lanzamiento de cuchillos, ¿de acuerdo?

Clint negó de manera tajante.

—No, no lo haré. Ni loco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, no me lo recuerdes. Ya lo recordaré yo.

—Te he visto lanzar cuchillos –se excusó Clint—: ¡Ni que me maten te lo voy a recordar! Además, no creo que Bob esté de acuerdo en que nos pongamos a lanzarnos cuchillos en su bar.

Natasha le apuntó con el dedo.

—La próxima vez, Barton, serán cuchillos. Si no podemos hacerlo en el bar de Bob, lo haremos en el gimnasio. Y no fallaré.

Clint asintió con un exagerado cabeceo.

—Precisamente por eso no voy a recordártelo. No quiero terminar redactando el informe yo solo. Y con una nueva cicatriz.

Cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, Natasha se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

—Ten claro que la próxima vez serás tú el que haga el informe —le dijo, componiendo una expresión de triunfo anticipado.

Clint abrió la puerta por completo antes de pasar al interior y andar hasta la mesa. Con fingida ceremonia se irguió de hombros y enderezó la espalda tanto como pudo. Llevándose la mano a la sien derecha, la saludó mientras hacía entrechocar los tacones de sus botas.

—Sí, señora —le respondió con cierto tono de burla que hizo sonreír a Natasha.

Aquella sonrisa de parte de ella hizo que Clint se relajara. Se acercó hasta el borde de la mesa y se sentó de lado, apoyando la cadera en ella.

—Venga, en serio, ¿necesitas ayuda? No quiero encontrarme un cuchillo volando hacia mi espalda.

Natasha miró de soslayo la pantalla del ordenador.

—No, gracias. Es un poco frustrante tener que parar cada dos líneas para pensar en no repetir el mismo adjetivo una y otra vez.

—¿Y ese adjetivo cuál es? –quiso saber.

Su compañera empujó hacia atrás la silla del escritorio, rodando a unos centímetros de la mesa y alejándose de ella.

—Aburrida, Clint. Fue una misión aburrida –le respondió, resoplando—. No pasó nada relevante. Hasta un agente junior podría haberlo llevado a cabo. Con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía toda la razón, pensó Clint. La misión había sido pura rutina y no había ocurrido en ella nada reseñable. Apenas les había llevado un par de horas desmantelar el punto de venta de armas. Y, quizás, estaba siendo muy generoso.

Volvió a mirar a Natasha, que tenía la vista fija en la pantalla a medio escribir. Él no se preocupaba de si repetía o no adjetivos, o no creía haberlo hecho. Redactaba los informes porque era parte de su trabajo, pero que no le pidieran que fuese Hemingway. Pero Natasha era distinta. A ella le gustaba esforzarse, hacer bien cualquier trabajo que se le encomendara. Se desvivía por ser la mejor. Un simple informe no iba a ser menos y él la admiraba por ello.

—Bueno, si no necesitas ayuda, me marcho –dijo mientras se levantaba de su improvisado asiento. Antes de llegar a la puerta, la voz de Natasha lo detuvo.

—Clint.

Giró de nuevo hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

—Dime.

La mujer acercó la silla a la mesa, para apoyar los antebrazos en ella.

—Había pensado que este año a lo mejor podríamos celebrar Acción de Gracias en mi apartamento. Bueno, es que siempre que hay una celebración, lo hacemos en el tuyo, o en el de Coulson, y no sé, había pensado que tal vez podríamos quedar todos en mi casa, para variar. En fin, si te parece bien, por supuesto.

Había algo en la postura corporal de Natasha que le hizo preguntarse por qué ella estaba tan nerviosa. Normalmente, Natasha no dejaba entrever qué pensaba o qué sentía. Su compañera era difícil de leer, pero en todo aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos, más de año y medio de compañeros, había comenzado a conocerla bien; tan bien que, en algunas ocasiones, era capaz de anticiparse a su manera de pensar o reaccionar. En eso consistía el compañerismo que compartían y eso era lo que los había convertido en uno de los mejores equipos que tenía SHIELD. Anduvo de nuevo hacia ella mientras ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No, claro que no me importa. ¿Vas a cocinar tú?

Natasha enarcó una ceja que casi le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Acaso quieres morir de una intoxicación, Barton?

Le fue difícil reprimir la carcajada que le nació en el centro del pecho. Parpadeó un par de veces, no sabiendo bien qué responderle. Ella lo hizo por él.

—Sabes que soy una inútil en la cocina. Lo único que se me da bien es cocer unos espaguetis y cubrirlos de salsa boloñesa de tarro. Y eso si tengo suerte y no se me quedan pegados en la cacerola. Admitámoslo: no soy perfecta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, nadie te ha dicho que debas ser perfecta, Nat. Aunque a veces lo parezcas.

La mirada de Natasha se quedó fija en él, y Clint, sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel hermoso rostro que se iluminaba cuando sonreía, temió por unos instantes haber metido la pata. Hasta que, de nuevo, una sonrisa casi tímida afloró en los labios de la mujer.

—Encargaré la comida en Franton's —añadió ella—. ¿Qué te parece?

Clint asintió de manera automática.

—Me parece perfecto.

Aquel brillo en los ojos de su compañera lo estaba dejando desarmado.

—Tengo que avisar a Coulson y a May de que este año lo celebraremos en mi casa –dijo Natasha, regresando la vista a la pantalla.

Clint chasqueó la lengua al recordar.

—Creo que él y May están en una misión. En Barhein. No sé si llegarán a tiempo antes de Acción de Gracias.

Natasha se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—Vaya. Me había hecho la ilusión de ser, por primera vez, vuestra anfitriona –dijo, mientras torcía el gesto y se mostraba visiblemente contrariada—. Desde que llegué a SHIELD vosotros os habéis asegurado de que me sintiera acogida y me hicisteis un hueco en vuestro grupo. Iba a ser mi manera de daros las gracias, a los tres.

—Siento que te hayas hecho ilusiones, Nat –le respondió él, tan decepcionado como ella.

Su compañera se irguió en el asiento, ladeando la cabeza.

—La invitación sigue en pie para ti. Si quieres venir, por supuesto.

—Claro que iré –contestó Clint y, por unos momentos, temió que su rápida respuesta hubiese puesto en evidencia lo mucho que deseaba pasar aquel día con ella. Porque no quería hacerlo en ningún otro sitio o con nadie más. Pasándose la mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, miró hacia un lado y otro de la oficina hasta que su mirada regresó a Natasha.

Aunque su cerebro le decía que era hora de marcharse y que debía dejar a Natasha terminar con su trabajo, era lo que menos le apetecía hacer en aquel preciso instante. Podría pasar la tarde allí, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla. No tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido aquellos pensamientos pero, en las últimas semanas, se había descubierto promoviendo cualquier encuentro, por corto que fuera, con el único pretexto de estar con ella. Sabía que podría sonar como una antigua canción, pero Natasha Romanoff se había metido bajo su piel y él no había logrado hacer nada para evitarlo.

Carraspeó antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

—Creo que me marcho —le dijo, sintiéndose inseguro de que su voz no delatara que, en efecto, deseaba todo lo contrario.

Natasha asintió.

—Está bien.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Clint volvió a girarse hacia Natasha.

—¿Quieres que lleve algo para la cena?

Su compañera negó con vehemencia.

—Nada. Salvo ganas de comer.

Fue el turno de Clint de enarcar una ceja.

—Nat, estás hablando conmigo.

Un dedo acusador lo apuntó desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Ganas de comer algo que no sea pizza o hamburguesa, Barton —le aclaró ella con fingida seriedad.

Clint miró en dirección al suelo. No se había dado cuenta de lo bien que conocía Natasha sus hábitos; sus malos hábitos, para ser sinceros.

—Vale, entendido —contestó—. Bien, tengo que irme. Ah, y no te olvides de la salsa de arándanos ni de las cebollas asadas.

Natasha asintió de manera automática.

—No puedo olvidarme; sé cuánto te gusta bañar el pavo en esa salsa.

Clint dio un paso de espaldas hacia pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta.

—Yo no baño el pavo –se justificó, alzando la voz y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Lo último que Clint oyó fue una sonora carcajada de parte de Natasha. Clint siguió sonriendo ampliamente mientras caminaba pasillo abajo.

Clint se paró a tomar aire delante de la puerta del apartamento de Natasha justo antes de llamar.

Se miró a sí mismo, dando un paso atrás para asegurarse de que la ropa que había escogido era la adecuada. Se sentía un tanto extraño enfundado en aquel atuendo, algo más serio y alejado de sus camisetas, pantalones vaqueros y cazadoras que solía llevar cuando no vestía su ropa de faena. Pero suponía que una camisa y un pantalón formal debajo del abrigo corto de lana azul y la bufanda era lo más apropiado para aquella ocasión. Se pasó la botella de vino que llevaba de una mano a la otra, nervioso. "Joder, has estado en este apartamento un millón de veces. ¿Qué cojones te ocurre, Barton?" murmuró por lo bajo. La última vez había sido unas semanas atrás, cuando Natasha le había pedido ayuda para cambiar las cortinas del baño. Se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello, intentando así aliviar la tensión de sus músculos. Cinco minutos después de la hora que habían acordado, Clint llamó a la puerta.

Escuchó los pasos de su compañera al otro lado antes de que ésta abriera. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Clint no pudo evitar quedarse observándola fijamente.

—Hola –lo saludó ella con cortesía y una bonita sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer para no revelar que lo había dejado sin habla.

Natasha estaba preciosa. Vestía un sencillo vestido rojo que le hacía justicia a su figura, con mangas hasta los codos y un discreto escote. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, que le dejaba el cuello al descubierto. No era la primera vez que Natasha elegía aquel tipo de atuendo. Incluso recordaba algún que otro más sofisticado en misiones encubiertas que había requerido ir de gala, pero no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa como aquella noche. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, salvo un ligero brillo en los labios y un tenue rubor en las mejillas que intuía era completamente natural. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Clint negó en redondo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Nada. Sólo que estás muy guapa –le respondió y se sintió, por unos momentos, un jovenzuelo en su primera cita.

Fue entonces cuando estuvo por completo seguro de que aquel sonrojo no se debía a ningún maquillaje. Por unos segundos olvidó que sostenía la botella de vino en la mano. Natasha apoyó un hombro contra el dintel de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó señalando en dirección a la botella con un gesto de su cabeza

Como si se tratase de un objeto extraño y curioso, que no supiese cómo se había materializado en su mano, Clint miró la botella con estupor. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Esto? Vino.

La comisura de los labios de Natasha se elevó con una media sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo veo, genio. Creí que habíamos quedado en que no tenías por qué traer nada. ¿O acaso piensas emborracharme, agente Barton?

Clint abrió la boca para explicarse y, automáticamente, la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta de que ninguna frase coherente iba a salir de sus labios en aquellos instantes. Se encogió de hombros de manera descuidada, forzando a su cerebro a que volviera a tomar las riendas.

—Yo no.. yo… Leí en algún sitio que es señal de buena educación hacerle un obsequio al anfitrión. No era para… –señaló al fin, sintiéndose satisfecho de su respuesta porque, al menos a sus oídos, había sonado convincente.

La sonrisa en los labios de Natasha se intensificó.

—Tranquilo. Era sólo una broma—. Natasha aceptó el regalo de sus manos—. Venga, pasa.

Su compañera dio media vuelta hacia el interior del apartamento y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Un delicioso olor lo asaltó de inmediato. Natasha ya le había dicho que ella no cocinaría pero, de todas maneras, un aroma exquisito envolvía toda la estancia. Clint giró la cabeza hacia la mesa, aún a medio preparar así que, instintivamente, desvió la mirada hacia la cocina. Sobre la encimera había un buen número de recipientes apilados y bolsas de papel del restaurante al cual Natasha había encargado la cena. Regresó la vista hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

—¿Has invitado al resto de los equipos?

Con el gesto torcido, Natasha negó sin mucha convicción.

—Somos tú y yo –le respondió. A lo que añadió—: Me he pasado con la comida, ¿verdad?

Clint regresó la mirada a la cocina y señaló con el dedo extendido.

¬—Nat, aquí hay comida para celebrar Acción de Gracias dos días seguidos. Y, tal vez, acompañados de un regimiento de infantes de marina.

Ella se encaminó hacia donde estaban todos los recipientes aún por destapar.

—Eres un exagerado. Sólo he sido un poco… generosa con el pedido –espetó mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro—. Ven y ayúdame a terminar de poner la mesa, ¿quieres?

Clint asintió sin dudarlo. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá que había en medio de la habitación. Aún estaba remangándose la camisa cuando Natasha ya le estaba tendiendo uno de los recipientes para que lo vertiera en una de las fuentes de cristal.

Natasha hundió los hombros de manera teatral al mirar la mesa y Clint tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—Vale, tengo que admitirlo: me he pasado con la comida –confesó su compañera, con ambas manos colocadas en las caderas.

Sin tratar de hacer leña del árbol caído, Clint se acercó a ella, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Escuchas a alguien quejarse? ¿No? Venga, comamos de una vez, a menos que quieras que me muera de hambre –le dijo con ligereza y una amplia sonrisa. Natasha lo miró de reojo y terminó asintiendo, aunque sin mucha convicción. Clint la acompañó hasta una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa e hizo que se sentara.

—Por cierto, ahí tienes tus blu-rays de "El Señor de los Anillos" –le dijo su compañera antes de que él mismo tomara asiento. La miró desde su posición más elevada y una sonrisa se reafirmó en su rostro.

—¿Has visto las tres pelis? –preguntó.

Natasha asintió con rotundidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y los extras? —preguntó él de inmediato.

—Clint, según las carátulas, son más de nueve horas.

—Por cada película —añadió Clint a renglón seguido.

Los ojos verdes de su compañera se abrieron desorbitados.

—¿Ves? ¡No pienso estar todo ese tiempo viendo cómo maquillan a los actores para que parezcan unos orcos!

Clint se enderezó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No me puedo creer que no quieras verlo. Pues tú te lo pierdes, porque son muy interesantes.

—Sí, lo que tú digas. Por cierto, ¿yo soy Gimli?

Aquello le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices? –inquirió, sin saber a qué venía tal pregunta.

Natasha se enderezó en su asiento, colocando los antebrazos a ambos lados del plato vacío que tenía delante de ella.

—En nuestra primera misión, en Canadá, dijiste que nada de llevar recuentos de objetivos. A menos que fuesen orcos. Eso es lo que hacen el enano y el elfo en la peli, ¿no es cierto?

Tenía que confesar que lo había olvidado por completo, pensó Clint. Le había prestado aquellas películas cuando ella le preguntó si él las tenía. Aquel día, cuando ella se paró delante de su estantería mirando su colección de películas, no había recordado aquella conversación, ya lejana en el tiempo, cuando aún estaban aprendiendo a trabajar como un equipo.

—Eh… creo que sí. No lo recuerdo –le respondió, mintiéndole descaradamente.

Natasha alzó una ceja, en un gesto que era característico en ella cuando no creía lo que él le estaba contando. Como en aquella ocasión.

—No lo recuerdas porque no te conviene recordarlo. Entérate bien, elfo arquero –le dijo, apuntándole con el dedo y remarcando sus últimas palabras—, no tengo un hacha, pero ten por seguro que sabría usarla.

Clint sabía que así sería. Miró hacia un lado y otro de la habitación y, con un gesto un tanto exagerado y teatral, señaló en dirección hacia la cocina.

—¿Te apetece vino?

Las facciones de Natasha se relajaron al instante, dando paso a una sonrisa genuina.

—Eres especialista en salirte por la tangente.

Él negó con vehemencia y giró sobre sus talones, en dirección a la cocina.

—En absoluto. Es mi instinto de supervivencia el que habla –le dijo, mirándola de soslayo por encima de su hombro.

—Olvida el vino y abre la nevera –oyó decir a su compañera—. Puede que te guste más lo que hay en ella.

Si Natasha había pretendido que sintiese curiosidad por lo que había dentro del frigorífico, lo había conseguido. Anduvo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cocina y abrió la puerta del electrodoméstico. Dentro, media docena de botellas de cerveza lo esperaban. Clint sacó un par de ellas.

—¿Cerveza húngara? –preguntó, sin poder evitar que una extensa sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Natasha le correspondió de igual manera.

—Sí. La que tomamos en Budapest. Recuerdo que te gustó.

Clint asintió sin dudarlo.

—Cierto. Me gustó –le contestó.

—Entonces trae un par de ellas. Hoy es un día para brindar, ¿no es así?

Natasha intentó en vano que Clint trinchara el pavo pero él se negó en redondo. "Estamos en tu casa, lo trinchas tú", le dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos.

La cena transcurrió apaciblemente. Natasha no había olvidado la salsa de arándanos, ni tampoco las cebollas asadas que él le había insistido que encargara. Así como tampoco había olvidado comprar varias porciones de pastel de calabaza y de tarta de manzana. El año anterior habían tenido un acalorado debate sobre qué postre era más delicioso, cuyo veredicto fue tener que admitir que él no podía resistirse a ninguno de ellos. Ella había comprado los dos.

No llegaron a abrir la botella de vino que él había llevado, que aún descansaba olvidada sobre la encimera de la cocina. Ninguno de los dos recordó que seguía allí.

Tal y como Clint había previsto, tuvieron que volver a envasar muchas de las sobras de la cena. Ayudó a Natasha con los platos sucios y dejaron la mesa despejada antes de que ambos se sentaran en el sofá, con una taza de café frente a ellos.

—He echado de menos a Coulson y a May –dijo Natasha, justo antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

Clint asintió. Coulson y May habían sido los primeros a los que pudo llamar amigos cuando llegó a la agencia, y las últimas celebraciones del 4 de Julio y Acción de Gracias, incluso las Navidades, las había pasado con ellos. Habían sido ellos tres durante bastante tiempo. Hasta que Natasha se les había unido. Era la primera fiesta que pasaba sin ellos desde hacía muchos años.

—Yo también los he echado de menos.

—Nunca te he dado las gracias por incluirme en vuestro grupo –confesó Natasha, sin dirigirle la mirada, como si estuviese hablando realmente con la taza que tenía delante de ella.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella. El semblante de Natasha era sereno, absorto en el objeto que tenía delante de sus labios. No pudo evitar fijarse en ellos; en su color sonrosado y en su plenitud. Y su mente viajó algunos meses atrás, a un país extranjero, cuando se sintió con la valentía de besarla y de probar aquellos labios que se le aparecían en sueños más noches de las que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Aún no sabía por qué no había vuelto a besarla. No podía decir que era porque no lo deseara. El tiempo no había hecho más que acentuar lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella, y que iba más allá de un simple sentimiento de camaradería y amistad. No tenía ni idea de en qué momento se había terminado enamorando de Natasha Romanoff.

Se obligó a bajar la mirada hacia sus propias manos, que descansaban sobre sus muslos. Asintió con reticencia.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Eres mi compañera y mi mejor amiga. No querría pasar un día como hoy sin ti.

Notó cómo Natasha se giraba hacia él.

—Pero no lo era la primera vez que me invitaste. Tu amiga, quiero decir.

Él sonrió a medias.

—Digamos que soy bueno juzgando a la gente.

La boca de Natasha se curvó ligeramente con una sonrisa. Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá. Clint apuró su café, intentando alejar de su mente la idea de volver a besarla. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en todos aquellos meses del beso de Budapest y Clint había dado por hecho que era algo que debía relegar al fondo de su memoria.

Se levantó del sofá sin previo aviso.

—Creo que es hora de marcharme –anunció, mientras se colocaba bien la hebilla del pantalón, con un gesto nervioso. Natasha lo observó, con expresión pensativa. Unos instantes después se puso también en pie. Clint rodeó el sofá para tomar el abrigo del respaldo, el mismo lugar en donde él lo había dejado cuando entró. Cuando lo hizo se giró para encontrar a Natasha frente a él, con aquellos hipnóticos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

Clint apretó la lana de su abrigo entre sus manos. No quería parecer nervioso, pero que se lo llevaran los demonios si no era así como se sentía. No pretendía dejar entrever que le apetecía tanto marcharse como que le arrancaran la piel a tiras.

—Buenas noches, Nat. Gracias por la cena.

Natasha alargó su mano para posarla sobre el abrigo de Clint. Sin voluntad, dejó que ella le arrebatara la prenda. Su compañera volvió a dejarla sobre el respaldo del sofá y, regresando de nuevo hacia él, cubrió la distancia que los separaban. Natasha se alzó levemente de puntillas, rozándole la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos con tal delicadeza que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en cómo debía respirar. Un segundo después, la boca de Natasha encontraba la suya.

Fue apenas una caricia, un ligero aleteo contra sus labios que lo dejó anhelando algo más. Natasha se separó unos insignificantes centímetros para mirarlo.

—Desde que estuvimos en Budapest, hace seis meses, he estado esperando que continuaras donde lo dejaste. Espero que, esta vez, la cerveza no se te haya subido tanto a la cabeza, Barton.

Clint abrió de nuevo los ojos, para encontrarse a Natasha mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos bajaron en dirección a aquellos labios que acababan de besarlo. No, no había sido un beso. Había sido apenas un roce y se moría por tomarlos y demostrarle que él también quería continuar aquel beso de meses atrás. Pretendiendo hacer acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tuviese, Clint intentó dar un paso atrás.

—Natasha, no quiero poner en riesgo lo que ya tenemos. Prefiero esto a…

Las manos fuertes de ella, agarradas a sus antebrazos, se lo impidieron.

—El riesgo es nuestra vida –le dijo Natasha, con voz grave—. Todo lo que hacemos comporta riesgo. El riesgo nos puede matar pero también puede hacer que encontremos algo por lo que merezca la pena seguir viviendo.

La mirada de su compañera sobre él era embriagadora y lo dejaba sin respiración. Notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y cómo el suyo propio reaccionaba ante su proximidad. Las manos de Natasha ascendieron por sus brazos hasta detenerse en sus bíceps. Lo sujetó con firmeza mientras aquellos ojos de un verde intenso se clavaban en sus labios.

—Puedo asumir tener que arrepentirme de cosas que hice en el pasado, y que no debí hacer. Pero no quiero arrepentirme de cosas que pude haber hecho y no hice. Porque puede que esas cosas sean algo bueno. Estoy segura de que esto lo es.

La mano de Natasha viajó hacia su cuello y lo acercó más hacia ella para atrapar su boca. Clint no pensaba negarse. Tampoco era que su cerebro le pudiese dar alguna orden más que no fuese responder punto por punto al beso y las caricias que ella le estaba prodigando. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, de arriba abajo, erizando todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Los labios de Nat se movían sobre los suyos despacio, saboreándolos a conciencia. Los mordisqueaba para, a continuación, pasar la punta de su lengua por ellos, incendiándolos y dejándolos anhelantes por su contacto.

Dio un pequeño paso más hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura para pegarla todo lo que podía a su cuerpo. Natasha encajó en el hueco de sus brazos como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a aquel lugar. La mano femenina paseó sobre el cinturón de su pantalón hasta que descansó en su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sentía el calor de la palma traspasar el tejido de su camisa. Clint tuvo que reprimir el gemido que se concentró en lo más profundo de su garganta.

La lengua de Natasha se volvió más audaz, reclamando la entrada a su boca y él, gustoso, le permitió el acceso. Cuando lo hizo, Clint la abrazó aún más fuerte, como si quisiese incorporarla a su propio cuerpo y no dejarla escapar jamás. Natasha demandaba y exigía pero, a la vez, ofrecía y cedía. En pocas palabras: lo estaba volviendo loco, recapacitó en un único pensamiento coherente.

Se besaron hasta que el cerebro de Clint le dijo que debía respirar si no quería sufrir una apoplejía por falta de oxígeno. Con reticencia, se separó de Natasha sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para tomar aire.

Clint apoyó su frente contra la de ella, con sus bocas aún tocándose levemente, rojas por el roce.

—Nat –susurró contra ella. Natasha le acarició la mejilla con la suya con un gesto suave y delicado.

—No tienes por qué marcharte si no quieres –le dijo ella en voz baja, junto al oído.

Todos los poros de la piel del cuerpo de Clint se erizaron. La sujetó con más fuerza y temió por unos instantes que pudiera dañarla.

—Sabes que no quiero hacerlo –le contestó con gravedad y con el mismo tono bajo e íntimo que ella había usado.

Los labios de Natasha le acariciaron la piel del cuello antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces, quédate –le dijo y su aliento cálido le rozó la sensible piel—. Quédate esta noche, hasta mañana. Hasta cuando quieras.

Como única respuesta, Clint buscó de nuevo la boca de su compañera y se apoderó de ella sin piedad.

Todo aquel deseo reprimido estalló en sus manos en aquel preciso instante tras escuchar esas palabras. Aquel mutuo conocimiento de cómo o cuándo moverse cuando estaban trabajando codo con codo en una misión, o aquellas sonrisas sesgadas al finalizar una operación, todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían compartido en aquellos dos años les había llevado hasta aquel punto. Se besaron como si la vida les fuese en ello.

Natasha le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y él la tomó de la cintura, alzándola hasta que los pies de su compañera dejaron de tocar el suelo. Se giró hasta que encontró el sofá y la sentó sobre el respaldo, quedando encajado entre sus rodillas. Natasha lo apresó con sus piernas y Clint la aferró con más fuerza por la cintura, para impedir que ella cayese de espaldas. En aquella nueva posición, con ella ligeramente más alta que él, la nueva perspectiva que se abría ante él le dejó el cuello de Natasha por completo a su merced. Como si hubiese conocido sus pensamientos, Natasha dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza. Los labios de Clint viajaron por el cuello femenino, bajo su mandíbula, despacio, de un lado a otro y dejando un millar de besos a su paso. Alentado por los suaves gemidos de ella, la punta de la lengua reemplazó a los labios. Las piernas de Natasha se ciñeron con más fuerza en torno a su cintura y las manos de la mujer se agarraron a sus hombros.

La mano errante de Clint bajó por el costado de Natasha, continuando por una de las piernas que lo envolvía. Encontró el borde inferior del vestido, alzado a la altura de los muslos. Su mano cambió de rumbo, resiguiendo el contorno firme y ascendiendo lentamente. La suave piel de Natasha se erizaba bajo su contacto. Volvió a besarla en el cuello, donde su pulso latía acelerado. Natasha se aferró con fuerza al tejido de su camisa, bajó por su espalda y, con un pequeño tirón, lo zafó de la cintura. La palma femenina encontró inmediatamente el camino entre el tejido y la piel. Clint echó hacia atrás la cabeza, tomando aire y exhalándolo con fuerza.

—¿Prefieres seguir aquí o continuamos en mi cama? –le preguntó Natasha, cerca de su oído, con su aliento acariciando la piel del cuello. Clint levantó la cabeza para fijar la mirada en ella.

—Cama –respondió inmediatamente con parquedad y sintiéndose incapaz de hilvanar cualquier otra respuesta que no sonara tan desesperada.

Los ojos de Natasha se iluminaron al sonreír. Desató las piernas con agilidad de la cintura de Clint, permitiendo que él diese un paso atrás, el suficiente para poder bajar del sofá. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia el dormitorio.

Clint dejó que ella fuera delante. Sabría llegar a su habitación con los ojos cerrados, pues había estado en aquel apartamento un millar de veces, pero que fuera ella quien lo llevara hasta allí adquiría todo un nuevo significado.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada únicamente por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Aún siendo suficiente, Natasha encendió la pequeña lámpara que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Clint lo agradeció en silencio, porque no quería dejar de admirar ni un solo centímetro de aquella mujer.

Natasha regresó hacia él con un lento y femenino caminar, recreándose en cada paso que daba. Se deshizo de sus tacones en el proceso. Natasha se detuvo y lo miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿Me vas a ayudar a quitarme el vestido?

Clint sintió un hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos, anhelando volver a tocar aquella piel. Y sólo pudo asentir. Natasha se giró y le ofreció la espalda. El pelo recogido dejaba ver toda la longitud de su cuello y Clint se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos antes de tomar la cremallera y bajarla, con sumo cuidado.

El sonido metálico lo dejó sin respiración incluso antes de que el vestido se deslizara por los hombros de Natasha y cayese a sus pies, convertido en un ovillo de color rojo. Natasha giró sobre sus talones para quedarse frente a él, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior. No había nada de frívolo ni sofisticado en ella; nada de encajes, ni puntillas, ni colores extravagantes. Y, aún así, no había visto en su vida nada más sensual y hermoso.

Con delicadeza, paseó la yema de sus dedos por el exterior de los brazos de Natasha. Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de puro deleite. La tomó por los codos para atraerla hacia él cuando las manos de Natasha, extendidas sobre su pecho, lo detuvieron.

—Es tu turno.

Sin dejar que pudiese articular palabra, Natasha comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, botón por botón, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario. Si de él hubiese dependido, se los habría arrancado todos de una vez, pensó. Quería sentir las manos de ella sobre su piel; quería que lo acariciara, que recorriera cada palmo que quedase desnudo. La quería sobre él, cuanto antes mejor.

Natasha pareció intuir su apremio y se apresuró en desabotonar la camisa. La prenda resbaló por sus brazos para aterrizar a sus pies. Había comenzado a bajar las manos en dirección al pantalón cuando se detuvo. La mirada de Clint recayó en los ojos de Natasha. Ella tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del costado izquierdo de Clint. Bajó la vista y vio la antigua herida, ya blanquecina, dibujada a la perfección sobre su piel. Natasha alzó el rostro hacia él.

—Esta herida… Fue cuando nos conocimos. En El Cairo –afirmó ella.

Clint asintió con parquedad.

—Sí. En El Cairo.

Las yemas de los dedos de Natasha acariciaron la herida con delicadeza, resiguiendo su contorno. Clint contuvo el aliento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, expulsando todo el aire que se le había quedado prendido en los pulmones cuando los labios de Natasha besaron aquella pequeña porción de piel.

Las manos de Clint se cerraron con más fuerza sobre los brazos de ella, temiendo que, de no hacerlo, sus rodillas no podrían sostener su peso y terminaría cayendo al suelo. Deseaba a aquella mujer más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda su vida.

La hebilla del cinturón fue lo siguiente. Clint observó a Natasha, absorta en la labor que se había impuesto. Se fijó en sus manos, finas y elegantes, desabrochándole el único botón de su pantalón y en cómo bajaba la cremallera con delicadeza. Sabía que, a aquellas alturas, no podía disimular el efecto que sus caricias provocaban en él. Natasha deslizó el pantalón, junto con su ropa interior, por sus piernas, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a ella. Él se encargó de deshacerse de todo lo que aún llevaba puesto, arrojándolo de una patada a un rincón. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, descarada, con una preciosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que le iluminaba el rostro. Aquello hizo que la deseara aún más de lo que ya la deseaba e hizo su erección más insoportable.

Como si estuviese deseando jugar en la misma liga que Clint, Natasha se deshizo de su ropa interior. La tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche bañaba la habitación con un íntimo tono dorado que hacía resaltar la piel perfecta de Natasha. Un segundo después, Natasha volvía a estar enterrada entre sus brazos, piel contra piel, sin nada más que interponerse entre ambos cuerpos. Volvió a buscar su boca, que devoró como si de un hambriento se tratase. Natasha lo tomó por los brazos y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, arrastrándolo con ella hacia la cama.

Clint se alzó sobre uno de sus codos, a su lado. No quería perderse ni una sola expresión de su hermoso rostro; quería verla cuando se enterrara en ella por primera vez y quería observarla cuando se corriera. Creía que jamás se cansaría de mirarla.

Natasha le sonrió y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella. Nuevos besos plagados de suspiros y gemidos que no estaba muy seguro de a quién pertenecía llenaron el silencio de la habitación. Besó de nuevo sus mejillas, el contorno de la mandíbula y el cuello para seguir descendiendo lentamente hasta encontrar el valle entre sus pechos. Las manos de Natasha sobre su cabeza lo guiaron hasta que su boca atrapó unos de los pezones. Lo lamió y jugueteó con él entre sus labios hasta que se convirtió en una dura punta. Le dedicó la misma atención al otro y Natasha se estremeció bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Paseó las manos por los costados, despacio, recreándose en la suavidad de su piel, como si quisiese memorizar cada poro, cada lunar, cada centímetro de ella. Si algún día su vida tuviese que acabar durante una misión, quería que fuera el recuerdo del tacto del cuerpo de Natasha lo último que acudiese a su mente.

Sintiendo la piel femenina erizarse bajo la palma de su mano, Clint renovó sus caricias. Natasha lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz. Pese a estar literalmente atrapado entre sus brazos, todo lo que podía apreciar era la suavidad de aquel cuerpo fuerte al que había visto pelear cientos de veces en el campo de batalla. La pierna de Natasha lo acariciaba por igual, subiendo y bajando por el exterior de su propia pierna. Ella lo asió por los hombros y él se encontró encajado entre sus piernas.

Clint enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Nat.

—Dime que tienes…

Natasha estiró un brazo hacia la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama y alcanzó un pequeño envoltorio que guardaba en el cajón. En lugar de entregárselo, lo rasgó ella misma y sacó el condón de su interior. Natasha buscó su mirada y su aprobación. Clint no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

Los dedos femeninos lo hipnotizaron mientras se desempeñaban con destreza, desenrollándolo sobre su miembro. Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Natasha.

—Si sigues tocándome así, todo terminará antes de empezar, Nat.

Ella torció el gesto, divertida.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? –le preguntó mientras lo atraía hacia ella.

Las piernas de Natasha lo apresaron hábilmente, colocándolo sobre ella. Le había visto hacer un movimiento similar unas mil veces durante alguna pelea. En ese momento, aquello tomó otro nuevo cariz y pensó que no le importaría lo más mínimo morir apresado entre ellas.

Por unos instantes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, fijamente, hasta que Clint volvió a besarla tiernamente en los labios. Natasha lo ayudó a colocarse a la entrada a su cuerpo y él, de una sola embestida, se hundió en su interior.

Natasha arqueó la espalda y se aferró a sus costados de manera instintiva, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer cuando se enterró dentro de ella.

Clint no se atrevió a moverse. Estaba muy cerca y quería saborear aquel momento; quería que ella disfrutase tanto como ya lo estaba haciendo él. Quería todo para ella. Sin embargo, fue Natasha la que comenzó a moverse, tratando de hallar el punto donde sus cuerpos se adaptaran el uno al otro. Clint se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y se unió a sus movimientos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de ella, despacio primero y más rápido después, buscando un ritmo común que no tardaron en encontrar.

Las piernas de Natasha se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Clint, empujándolo más hacia su interior, si aquello era posible. Se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza. Clint volvió a hundirse en ella de una nueva acometida. Natasha dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y él se retiró un poco del interior de Natasha sólo para volver a él con más ímpetu, una y otra vez. En cada ocasión, el cuerpo de ella lo acogía, adaptándose por completo a su intromisión. Natasha plantó los pies en el colchón y alzó las caderas, correspondiendo a sus movimientos. Clint creyó que podría perder la cabeza. Encontró el hueco del cuello de Natasha y enterró su rostro en él.

—¡Clint!

La voz cargada de deseo de Natasha lo sobrecogió. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en los músculos de sus brazos cuando Clint sintió que el suave cuerpo de Natasha se tensaba bajo el suyo. Un nuevo envite y el cuerpo de Natasha se rindió ante un arrollador orgasmo que los sacudió a ambos por completo. Se irguió sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos antes de que su cuerpo se tensara y permitir que lo arrastrase a él también mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Natasha no había dejado de abrazarlo y él no había querido zafarse de aquel abrazo. Tan sólo había intentado aliviar su peso, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Encontró los ojos de Natasha fijos en él, mirándolo desde tan corta distancia. Despacio, volvió a besarla, acariciando sus labios ahora rojos por el roce de su barba y por todos los que habían compartido antes. Con desgana, se incorporó y bajó de la cama en dirección al baño.

Cuando volvió, un minuto después, Natasha se había cobijado bajo el mullido edredón que ellos no habían tenido la paciencia de quitar. Al verlo aparecer, lo levantó por una esquina y permitió que él entrase en la cama, junto a ella.

—Me gusta verte así –le susurró al oído mientras se acercaba a él. Entrelazó sus piernas desnudas con las de él y lo atrajo hacia ella tomándolo de la cintura.

—¿Así, cómo? –preguntó él. Se acomodó a su lado y pasó a su vez su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza de Natasha. Ella se acomodó y le sonrió.

—Desnudo y en mi cama.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Clint fue amplia y genuina. Se encogió de hombros antes de besarla en la sien.

—No tengo ningún problema con ello.

—Supongo que no –contestó ella.

El edredón contenía a la perfección el calor de los dos cuerpos desnudos. Clint miró a Natasha de reojo. Los párpados de su compañera comenzaban a cerrarse, una y otra vez, sin que una sonrisa abandonara su bello rostro.

—Lo de la cerveza húngara… —le susurró contra su pelo—… ha sido una indirecta, ¿verdad?

Natasha giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia él.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta, Einstein?

Clint buscó sus labios y la besó de nuevo, despacio, sin la urgencia de la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo. Natasha se giró un poco hacia él y le acarició la mejilla.

—Aquella noche, en Budapest, yo… No sabía si me mandarías a la mierda, Nat.

—Y yo no tenía manera de saber si eras tú el que actuaba o era toda aquella cerveza que te bebiste. ¿Crees que no me hubiese gustado que te atrevieses a dar un paso más? –le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo—. Te aseguro que sí, pero no quise arriesgarme a tener que escuchar disculpas y evasivas a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuvieses sobrio.

Clint negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No estaba borracho. Y no habría pasado nada de eso. Aquella pregunta sobre cómo sería besarte no fue producto del alcohol, llevaba en mi cabeza desde hacía tiempo.

Colocándose sobre su costado, Natasha se giró hacia Clint.

—¿Y cómo es? –quiso saber ella, en voz baja y seductora.

—¿Besarte? – preguntó él a su vez. Los labios de Clint se acercaron a los de ella una vez más—. Mi imaginación ni se acercaba a como es en realidad.

Natasha acogió su beso, respondiéndole, mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.

—¿Ves? He hecho bien en encargar toda esa comida. Creo que mañana vamos a necesitarla.


End file.
